Companies that produce cosmetic products are continually trying to make their products more marketable by making them smaller and more compact thereby allowing them to be conveniently carried in a user's purse or handbag, or even in a student's backpack. Such companies also know that aside from reducing the space required to carry such items, users of cosmetic products value products that are convenient to use yet capable of discreetly being carried.
Accordingly, in an effort to provide compact cosmetic products that can be easily accessed for use while being discreetly carried, the present invention uses small everyday functional items such as pens and pencils to dually function as carriers of cosmetic products.